Troublesome Engines
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Tramp, Jock, and Pongo's week have not been good and they've feared that it'll continue to get worst, if something is not done.
1. Henry and the Elephant

Dear Disney,

News from the Mainline have not been good. Tramp has told me about his trouble with Gordon, and Pongo and Jock had the same trouble with their engines'. It gave Sir Topham Hatt lots of worries as well as the dogs. Pongo thought if Henry got his green paint back that maybe he might useful again, but they were still conceited, but soon Sir Topham Hatt would settle their nonsense.

I hope you'll like meeting Percy and Pongo's son Lucky, we'll be hearing more of them later.

The Author

Henry and the Elephant

The alarm clock rang showing 6:00, Roger got up and so did his dog Pongo.

They headed to the kitchen for some breakfast; Pongo had the usual, and noticed his son Lucky and his wife Perdita next to the table.

Perdita: Good morning dear.

Lucky: Hi dad.

Pongo: Hello Perdita darling, what are you and Lucky doing up so early?

Perdita: Lucky wanted to spend some time with you, before you get ready to leave for work?

Pongo smiled at his son.

Perdita: How's Henry doing?

Pongo: He's doing fine, but I'm worried.

Lucky: Is he sick again?

Pongo: No son, he's been fine for awhile, it's just that ever since Scamp and Thomas had their branch line, he's missed them so much. Can't blame him, I miss those guys too sometimes. But he's become conceited.

Perdita: Conceited?

Pongo nodded.

Pongo: It's not just him, but now he and Gordon have to fetch their own coaches and the Fat Controller wants us to start early if they have to start early. I don't mind, but I feel kind of bad not spending time with you guys.

Lucky: It's alright dad, you're doing a lot to keep us safe I want to be like you someday.

Pongo smiled.

Pongo: And I'm sure you will son.

He looked at the clock and he and Roger left for the North Western Railway.

He arrived at the shed and saw Henry and his friends, but he was surprised to see Thomas and Bertie at the sheds as well.

Pongo: What's this about?

Thomas: I don't know the Fat Controller told me and Bertie to come here for a bit today.

Bertie: We were a bit surprised as you are.

Gordon: Maybe he wants me to pull a special train.

James: Or give me a new coat of paint.

Scamp: Or give me and Thomas an reward for being really useful.

Angel rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Pongo noticed Henry's new coat of paint.

Pongo: I see you got your old green again Henry.

Henry: Yes, now maybe people will stop mistaking me for Gordon.

Just then the Fat Controller arrived.

The Fat Controller: Good morning everyone, thank you all for coming, especially you Thomas and Bertie.

Angel: Excuse me sir, but what is this all about?

The Fat Controller: Today is a special day and all of you are going to work hard today. Today a circus is coming to town, so there's going to be lots of trucks full of circus supplies including the animals, tents, ect.

The engines and dogs were excited.

The Fat Controller: Now each of you will have a job to do. I want Henry and Gordon to help pull the train full of supplies to the place where the circus will be held. Then Gordon when the time comes you will pull the express full passengers to see the circus. Edward and James will help shunt the train of supplies to their proper sidings. I want Thomas to bring the workmen to place to set up the circus and I want Bertie to also bring some passengers to the circus.

The engines and dogs tooted and bark with excitement.

The Fat Controller: Silences! Now when the circus leaves I'll chose an engine to pull the train away, but I know all if you will work hard either way. Now you all got your jobs; please go to the docks and get your supplies.

The engine and dogs were excited and each work every hard puffing and pulling the circus train, they each wanted to pull the special train. The dogs got to see the circus with their owners and family, and they had a splendid time.

They were sad to see the circus go away, but Henry and Gordon were jealous when James and Jock got to pull the train away. However there was more work for them, that they stopped complaining.

Later Henry and Pongo were taking a rest in the sheds, when the Fat Controller came to see them.

The Fat Controller: I got a call from a driver saying a tunnel is block down the line. Henry I would like you to take some workmen and investigate about this.

Henry found two trucks and brought the workmen to the tunnel.

Henry (Grumbling): Pushing trucks, pushing trucks.

Pongo: Come on Henry, the sooner we start, the sooner we can take a rest before our next train.

They arrived at the tunnel and workmen went in. Then Pongo heard them shouting.

Workmen: HELP!

Then they all came out looking frighten.

Workman: We started to dig at the block, but it grunted and moved!

Forman: Rubbish!

Workman: It's not rubbish, it's big and alive; we're not going in there again.

Forman: Right I'll ride in the truck, and Henry shall push it out.

Henry didn't like the sound of that. He had been shut up in a tunnel before, but this was worst. Something big and alive was inside.

Henry: Peep, Peep! I don't want to go in.

Henry's Driver: Neither do I, but we must clear the line.

Henry: Oh dear, oh dear.

Henry pushed the trucks into the tunnel.

BUMP!

Henry: Help, help; we're going back!

The block was indeed alive it began pushing the train out of the tunnel, first Henry, then the trucks, and last of all a large, cross, elephant.

Forman: Well I never, it's an elephant!

?: You're darn right it's an elephant!

Pongo notice a mouse on the elephant's trunk.

Pongo: Excuse me, but might I ask who you are and what were you doing in the tunnel?

Timothy: The name's Timothy and this elephant here is Dumbo, we were trick by a bunch of elephants.

Pongo: Trick?

Timothy: They told us that one of them left their hat behind, so we went to look; by the time we figured out what had happen the train left us behind.

Henry: Oh dear, I'm sorry that happened.

Pongo: Me too, but why were you in the tunnel?

Timothy: We got very tried trying to find the train and we needed a place to rest so no one would disturb us.

The driver shut off Henry for a bit and the Forman went to telephone for the keeper.

Dumbo notice a sandwich one of the workmen has.

They gave him some their sandwiches and was happy.

He drank three buckets of water and was going to drink another, when Henry let off steam.

WHOOSH!

Dumbo was scared and sprayed some water on Henry.

Timothy: Whoa, Dumbo, Dumbo, stop!

Water went all over Henry.

Timothy: Oh no, I'm so sorry.

Dumbo gave a sad face.

Pongo: That's alright; it's just water, no harm done. Besides I think he needed a bath anyway.

They all laughed at that.

The keeper found Dumbo and they were soon reunited. Dumbo and Timothy said their good-byes and Henry left with Pongo and the workmen, who were laughing that their adventure, but Henry was crossed.

Henry (Grumbling): Dumbo pushed me, and then he whooshed me!

He was still sulking when he took his next train, Pongo and the coaches had an unconformable time.

That night Pongo told Tramp and Jock all about his adventure, Tramp and Jock felt a bit sorry for Henry, but still chuckled.

Tramp (Chuckled): First the rain, now an elephant.

Jock (Chuckled): Aye, he always seems to get wash up at the end.

But I'm sorry to say when Henry told his story to Gordon and James, instead of laughing and telling him not to be silly, they were worried.

Gordon and James: You poor engine; you have been badly treated.


	2. Tenders and Turntables

Tenders and Turntables

The next few days were getting worst and worst; Henry and Gordon really missed Thomas very much, Lady and Tramp sometimes missed their son, but they were still very proud of him for what he's doing.

But the big engines didn't like to have to fetch their own coaches they thought they were too important to do that.

Edward sometimes did odd jobs and so did James, but soon James grumble too.

Henry, Gordon, and James: We get no rest, we get no rest!

But the coaches laughed.

Coaches: You're lazy and slack, you're lazy and slack.

The dogs couldn't help but to chuckled at that sometimes, but their grumbling was causing both the dogs and the Fat Controller a great deal of trouble.

The big station at both ends of the line each have a turntable, the Fat Controller had made them so that the tender engines can be turned around, because it is dangerous for them to go fast backwards.

Tank engines, like Thomas, don't need turntables, they can go just as well backwards, as forwards, but if were to hear Gordon talk, would have thought that the Fat Controller had given him a tender, just to show how important he was.

Scamp: I don't see what the big deal is; we have to get our coaches before we start work and its fun, because we get a head start before the real work begins.

Gordon: You don't understand you two, we tender engines have a position to keep up.

Thomas: A position?

Gordon: Yes, you don't have a tender and you are very little, that makes a big difference. You have your own railway, so it doesn't matter where you guys go, but we are important.

Scamp: Important, how?

Gordon: Well for starters I pull the express, that's the most important job and we tender engines need our rest before we start, so to have the Fat Controller make us shunt trucks, fetch coaches, and go on some of those dirty sidings, its, its…

Tramp: It's not the proper thing. Honestly I don't remember you being this sulky when I worked with you before.

Gordon said nothing and left with Tramp, while Thomas and Scamp just chuckled and went off with the coaches and Scamp's sisters.

Scamp (Thinking): Wait until Angel hears about this.

Gordon came to platform and was being uncoupled.

Gordon: Disgraceful!

He ran backwards to the turntable.

The turntable was in a windy place close to the sea, it was only big enough for Gordon, and if he was not on it just right he'd put out of balanced and made it difficult to turn.

Today Gordon was in a bad tempered and the wind was blowing fiercely, his driver tried to stop him at the right place, but Gordon wasn't trying.

Gordon's Driver: Alright, I give up; try turning the table.

The fireman tried to the turn the handle, but Gordon's weight and the strong winds prevent him to move, some pipe layers came and helped out, but it was no good.

Gordon's Fireman: It's no good; your tender unsets the balances, if you were a nice tank engine you'd be alright.

Tramp: Oh dear, you know what this means Gordon; you'll have to pull the next train backwards.

Gordon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Gordon: I won't I'll stay here!

Tramp: Okay, then I'll tell my son that he's more important than you and your little perfect position will be ruined.

Gordon (Grumbling): Me and my big mouth.

Boys: Look there's a new tank engine, what a swish; it's only Gordon backed at front.

Gordon felt embarrassed, while Tramp only laughed.

He soon arrived at the junction and Scamp and his sisters laughed and laughed.

Thomas: Hello, playing tank engines?

Scamp: Or maybe he's learning to be one, I say dads doing a great job teaching him?

Tramp (Laugh): You think so; I think he's learning well without me.

Thomas: Sensible engine; take my advice, scrap your tender and get a nice bunker.

Gordon said nothing; even James and Jock laughed when they saw him.

Gordon: Take care; you might stick too.

James (Chuckling): No fear; I'm not as fat as you.

Jock: Be careful James; Gordon could be right.

James (Thinking): I mustn't stick.

He stopped at just the right place to balanced the table, he could now swing easily.

Jock: Whoa, hey what's going on!

James turned much too easily, the wind puffed him around like a top, he couldn't stop!

At the last the wind died down, and Jock felt like he was goanna throw up. Suddenly they saw Gordon and Tramp laughing and watching the whole thing.

Gordon: Well, well; are you two playing roundabouts?

Tramp helped Jock to the shed for some rest, while James, who was feeling quite giddy, rolled off to the shed without a word.

That evening Tramp was with Jock and Pongo for dinner, before they went home.

Pongo: I don't know about you guys, but his week was awful.

Tramp and Jock nodded in agreement.

Jock: Now I feel bad for the wee engines, but I think they're taking this a bit too far.

Tramp: Agreed; Gordon may be a bit of an airhead, but he's never talked that bad about shunting before.

Pongo: Henry is still sulking about Dumbo whooshing him.

Jock: James is still cross from the turntable.

Tramp: And Gordon's upset because he had to go backwards and people kept mistaking him for a tank engine, I'd felt a bit sorry for him later.

Pongo: Sometimes needs to be done about this; I wouldn't like to think about what would happen if this continues.

Tramp: Agreed; I'll talk to the Fat Controller first thing tomorrow. Hopefully things won't get any worst.


	3. Trouble in the Shed

Trouble in the Shed

The Fat Controller was in his office looking at some papers. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door.

The Fat Controller: Come in!

Tramp: Hello sir; is it alright if I speak with you for a bit?

The Fat Controller let Tramp in and he walked to his desk.

The Fat Controller: Something the matter?

Tramp: Well you see sir it's the mainline engines sir. We're worried for them and for you.

The Fat Controller stared.

Tramp: Forgive me sir, but this past week has not been good for us; they've been complaining about the shunting business and I understand because my son and Thomas have a branch line and you don't have enough money for a new engine, but they don't seem to understand that. It's not just me; Pongo and Jock have the same trouble with their engines as well, and we would like something to be done about this sir.

The Fat Controller was about to say something, when he and Tramp heard some angry passengers in his office, just then the station master came in.

Station Master: Pardon me sir, but there's trouble in the shed sir. Henry is sulking, there is no train, and the passengers are saying this is a bad railway.

This made Tramp and the Fat Controller worried.

The Fat Controller: I see; then will you go and try to quite the passengers please. Me and Tramp will go and speak to Henry.

Pongo and Jock were trying their best to get Henry, Gordon, and James to work, but to no avail.

Pongo: Come on Henry; do you want to lose your job?

Just then they saw the Fat Controller and Tramp coming this way.

Tramp: What's wrong?

Jock: How do you think; we were worry something like this would happened and now they refused to work at all.

Tramp: Where are their drivers and firemen?

Pongo: They lied to them saying that it's their day off.

The Fat Controller and Tramp just faced palmed.

The Fat Controller: That's the last time I hired someone straight out of high school. Come along Henry it's time your train was ready.

Gordon: Henry is not going! We won't shunt like common tank engines; that was Thomas and Scamp's job. We are important tender engines; you fetch are coaches and we will pull them.

Tramp: You're kidding right? Come on Gordon this is silly and you know it, times change and the Fat Controller still hasn't enough money to get another engine, if we don't hurry we're going to be late and we'll be out of a job soon.

Gordon: That's not our problem; it's not our fault that he hasn't enough money, unless you get someone to fetch our coaches, then we refused to move. Tender engines don't shunt.

The Fat Controller: Oh indeed. We'll see about that. Engines on my railway do as they are told.

And he hurried away, with Tramp following behind.

Tramp: What now sir?

The Fat Controller: Well we'll have to find some help, until I can get enough money to buy an engine.

Tramp: It's a shame it has to be this way. It wasn't like this before, and it would never happen if Thomas and Scamp didn't get their branch line.

The Fat Controller: Now come on don't talk like that. You said it yourself that time changes we can't help that. It's best if we leave Thomas and Scamp alone for now; they've got their own work to deal with, but I know someone that isn't busy.

They've reached the yard and found Edward shunting and Lady in his cab. She was surprised to see her husband and the Fat Controller.

The Fat Controller: Leave those trucks please Edward; I would like you and Lady to work with Tramp and the others in the yard.

And they told them what had happened.

Lady: Thank you sir, I would love to work with my husband and his friends for a change.

The Fat Controller: There's some useful workers; off you two go then.

So Edward found coaches for the three engines and from that day the trains ran as usual.

But next morning both Edward and Lady looked unhappy, Tramp was in Edward's cab confronting the two. Gordon came clanking by, hissing rudely at them.

Gordon: HISS!

Tramp: Gordon!

The Fat Controller: Bless me; what a noise.

Edward: They all hiss at me and Lady, sir. They say tender engines don't shunt.

Lady: Oh its horrible sir, and a few hours ago they said that I was the tramp.

Tramp: There, there Pidge, it's not true; you're way better than any girl I've dated.

Pongo: Sir! I'm sorry to say this sir, but this has gone far enough!

Jock: Indeed; I'm sorry sir, but if you don't do something about this, then I quit!

The Fat Controller sighed.

The Fat Controller: I know I'm sorry this has not been a good week for all of you. I thank you all for putting up with this nonsense. You're right Edward tender engines do shunt, but all the same I think you and Lady would happier in your own yard. Very well let me see how much money I've got and I'll buy another tank engine, he'll probably need a dog as well, so see if there's a friend or anyone in your family that would love to work here.

So Pongo went back to the farm looking for his son.

Pongo: Lucky, Lucky; where are you?

Lucky: Over here dad!

He found him watching Thunderbolt.

Lucky: What's up dad?

Pongo: Well I've been thinking and I've realized I haven't been spending that much time with you. So I found a way that you can spend more time with me.

Meanwhile the Fat Controller took a look had his bank account and he had enough for a tank engine, so he called up Roger and they went to a workshop.

Lucky: Dad, are you sure this is okay?

Pongo: Well you've always said you wanted to be like me and your hero Thunderbolt, now this is your chance. Come on, I'm sure they won't mind us coming along.

The Fat Controller entered the office.

Boss: Good day sir, how can I help you?

The Fat Controller: I'm looking for a tank engine to help out in the yard and this dog here would like to be the helper for the engine.

Boss: I see, I've heard about you're railway; very well come with me and I'll show you our engines.

They follow him to the shed and showed him all sorts of tank engines.

Boss: Look sharp you engines, we have guest and they're here to buy.

Tank Engines: Hello there!

Pongo: Alright Lucky; you can help the Fat Controller pick out an engine you think would be suitable for you.

Lucky looked at the engines, he saw some happy ones and some sad ones; he also saw some looked at him anxiously, hoping he would chose them. So far he didn't like the look of the engines, till at last he saw something that caught his eye.

He saw a smart little green tank engine with four wheels.

Lucky: This is him dad, that's the one I want.

Pongo and the Fat Controller looked at the green engine.

Pongo: Are you sure son?

Lucky: Yes, look at him he looks like your engine, but smaller and I bet he's fast too, so he must be really useful.

The Fat Controller: He does look useful indeed.

The engine was flattered.

Boss: Ah, you picked a good choice; this right here is a GWR Avonside saddle tank engine. He's a very good shunting engine, and although he might not be strong, he is fast for a tank engine.

Lucky: See I told he's perfect, can we buy him please?

The Fat Controller: Well that depends, if I chose him will he work hard?

Green engine: Oh sir, yes sir I will work hard.

Pongo: And the same goes for you Lucky, you going to have a big responsibility now; do you think you can handle it?

Lucky: With this engine by my side, I'll work extra hard for you pop.

The Fat Controller: That's settled then, I would like to buy this engine.

Boss: You made a good choice sir. He's all yours.

Lucky: Do you have a name?

Green engine: I don't.

The Fat Controller: Then I'll call you Percy. Do you like it?

Percy: Oh yes sir, thank you sir.

The Fat Controller went back and told Roger that Lucky would be working now and he promised to have come home at 3. So Roger left, while the Fat Controller, Lucky, and Pongo brought Percy back to the yard.

The Fat Controller: Edward, Lady; here's Percy. He's our new tank engine.

Lady: My, isn't he a handsome fellow.

Pongo: And this here is my son Lucky.

Tramp: And he also has a strong dog with him.

Both Lucky and Percy felt flattered.

The Fat Controller: Now Edward; would you and Lady show these two around?

Edward and Lady: Yes sir.

Percy and Lucky soon learned what they had to do and they had a happy afternoon.

Pongo: Getting the hang of this son?

Lucky: You bet this is easy.

Then Henry came by hissing as usual.

Percy: WHEESHHH!

Lucky: BARK, BARK, BARK!

Henry jumped and ran back to the shed.

Edward (Laughing): How beautiful you wheeshed him.

Lady (Laughing): Yes, where you learned to bark like that Lucky?

Lucky: I have lots of brothers and sisters in the house; you have to bark really loudly to make yourself heard.

Percy: And you should hear me at the workshop, you also have to wheesh loudly to make yourself heard.

Later Thomas and Scamp arrived.

Scamp: Hi mom, hi dad.

Tramp: Well what are two doing here?

Thomas: The Fat Controller send for us, we expect he wants help.

Scamp: Hello, who are you?

Lucky: I'm Lucky; I'm the new worker around here and this is my engine Percy.

Scamp: Wow other tank engine; looks like we got a new friend Thomas.

Lady: Hush you guys, here comes the Fat Controller.

The Fat Controller: Thank you Thomas and Scamp for being here, and I see you guys have met Percy and Lucky; now listen, Henry, Gordon, and James are sulking; they say they won't shunt like common tank engines. So I have shut them up and I want Thomas and Edward to help the mainline, your father will be going with you Scamp, and Jock will go with Lady helping with the coaches.

Thomas: Common tank engines indeed!

Scamp: Just they wait, we'll show them.

Jock: Ay, we will.

The Fat Controller: And I want Pongo to be with Lucky and Percy as well.

Pongo: Right away sir.

Percy: Yes sir.

Lucky: Thank you sir.

So Thomas and Edward work the mainline with their dogs at work too, and they greeted each other as they pass by.

Percy and Lucky would sometimes work on Thomas and Scamp's branch line, Thomas and Scamp were both nervous, but the driver, guard, and Pongo promise to take care of the coaches and Scamp's sisters.

There were fewer trains, but the passengers didn't mind, they knew the three other engines were having a lesson.

Henry, Gordon, and James in the shed, feeling cold, lonely, and miserable; they wish now they hadn't been so silly.


	4. Percy Runs Away

Percy Runs Away

Henry, Gordon, and James were miserable; they've been shut up for several days for being naughty and long to be let out again.

At last the Fat Controller opened the shed door.

The Fat Controller: I hope you are sorry and understand that you're not so important after all. We have a new tank engine call Percy, who helps pull coaches, we also have Pongo's son Lucky joining the Railway, and you're dogs have worked the mainline nicely with Thomas and Edward, they need a change. So I will let you out and work with your dogs if you promise to be good.

Henry, Gordon, and James: Yes sir, we will.

The Fat Controller: That's right, but please remember that this no shunting nonsense must stop.

So while Tramp, Pongo, and Jock went back to work with their engines, the Fat Controller told the others that they can go and play on the branch line for a few days.

Thomas and Scamp ran off to find Annie and Clarabel at the junction.

The two coaches were so please to see them again that they took them to the next station, where Collette and Danielle would be waiting.

Edward and Percy played with trucks.

Trucks: Stop, stop, stop!

But the two engines and dogs laughed, and they kept on shunting, till the trucks were tidily arranged.

Next Edward and Lady took some empty trucks to the quarry, Percy was alone with Lucky, they didn't mind that a bit, they like watching trains and being cheeky to the others.

Percy and Lucky: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

The dogs don't mind, because they know they're only joking, but James, Gordon, and Henry would get very cross.

After a great a deal of shunting Percy was waiting for signalman to set the points so that he can back to the yard. Both he and Lucky were eager to work, but they were being rather careless and not paying attention.

Percy: What's going on up there?

Lucky: Maybe the signalman is busy.

Indeed he was very busy and forgot all about Percy and Lucky. Edward and Lady warned them…

Edward: Be careful on the mainline it's very busy.

Lady: Yes, if you see a signal box, whistle to the signalman to let him know you are there.

But neither Percy nor Lucky remembered to whistle, so they just sat around waiting for the points to switch. Suddenly Percy looked along the mainline.

Percy: Peep, Peep!

Lucky look and shrieked in horror, for rushing straight towards them, was Gordon with the express!

Percy's driver tried to make him move.

Percy's Driver: Back Percy, back!

But he was too scared to move and Gordon was getting closer and closer!

Tramp: WHOA!

Gordon: GET OUT OF OUR WAY!

Percy's driver and fireman jumped cleared, but Lucky was too scared to move as well and both he and Percy shunt their eyes and waited for the crash.

Percy opened his eyes and saw that Gordon had stopped with his buffers a few inches away from Percy's.

Gordon's Driver: You guys alright?

Percy's Driver: Yeah, we're fine.

Tramp: Hey Lucky, you okay?

Lucky opened his eyes and saw what happened.

Lucky: Yeah; boy that was close, I never felt so scared in my life.

Tramp: It's alright come on out and take a breather. What you two thinking on stopping on the mainline?

Lucky: We were waiting for the signalman to changes the points so me and Percy can get back to work, but nothing happened.

Tramp (Chuckled): That's because you have to whistle to let him know you're there. This place is very busy, especially for express trains and he doesn't have to time to check on all trains.

Lucky felt a bit silly, suddenly they heard a puffing sound and saw Percy was running away backwards.

Lucky: Oh no Percy!

Percy's Driver: He must have just started; there's no telling when or where he'll stop.

Gordon's Driver: Quickly into Gordon, we'll catch him!

Percy went straight though Edward's station and was so freighted, that he ran right up to Gordon's hill without stopping.

After that he was tired and wanted to stop, but he couldn't; he had no one in his cab to shut off steam and apply the brakes.

Percy (Thinking): I shall have to keep running till my wheels are worn out, oh dear, oh dear.

Percy: I want to stop, I want to stop!

A man in a signal box saw Percy coming this way.

Signalman: I know just what you need little Percy.

And he kindly set the points. Percy puffed wearily onto a nice empty siding, ending at a big bank of earth.

He was too tired to care where he went.

Percy: I want to stop, I want to stop! I have stop.

Workmen came to dig him up.

Workmen: Never mind Percy, you shall have a drink and some coal and then you'll feel better.

Presently Gordon arrived with Tramp and Lucky.

Lucky: Percy; are you alright?

Percy: Yeah I'm fine, tired, but fine.

Gordon: Well done Percy, you've started so quickly that you've stop a nasty accident.

Tramp: Yes you were very brave.

Percy: Thank you, I'm sorry I was cheeky to you two.

Tramp: Ah don't worry about it; I like a good laugh once in awhile.

Then Gordon helped pull Percy out from the bank.

Percy and Gordon are now good friends and Lucky is glad to have Percy back. They now find coaches in the yard for the big engines and shunt them away when they get back. They're both still cheeky, because that's who they are, but now they are both more careful when they go on the mainline.


End file.
